User talk:Lethalox
A bit late, but Welcome to the wiki :) Zeraktalk 19:01, April 20, 2010 (UTC) Thanks! 19:51, April 20, 2010 (UTC) GHotR timeline Some sterling work. Well done!--hashtalk 11:00, April 22, 2010 (UTC) Thanks... I am glad you like it. Redirects Please note that the redirect syntax is as follows: #REDIRECT Article name Any other format won't work. Also, please sign your name using the four tildes (~~~~) or the signature button when adding to talk pages. Fw190a8 (talk · ) 21:06, July 10, 2010 (UTC) Citation corruption Hi there. When editing, try to avoid "citation corruption" such as this edit, which implies that it states on page 7 of Elminster's Ecologies (Cormanthor) that the Semberflow runs from Lake Ashaba to the River Ashaba. Instead, you should add that statement at the end, with a different citation. As it is, you didn't leave a citation for this, so I have marked it as citation needed. Fw190a8 (talk · ) 21:33, July 10, 2010 (UTC) :You asked how to cite a map. If the map is a stand-alone product, it ought to have a citation template just like a book does. For example, . Otherwise (which is more likely) you can use the citation template for the book or product in which the map is contained, and just give the page number as the map, for example . I'm not sure if Shining South actually has a map; it's just an example! If the product contains more than one map, it is best to specify which map. I hope that helps! Fw190a8 (talk · ) 21:25, July 12, 2010 (UTC) Changes to the years category link I have been helping by filling the gaps of the years. I also noticed that you have been doing changes to the category link in batches, but i cannot understand the purpose of adding that number. Can you clarify? Pruano 00:09, October 15, 2010 (UTC) :Never mind, i figured it out; will do it from now on. :Next time, its probably best to point to that policy page, its not obvious, especially with the category auto-complete. Pruano 00:20, October 15, 2010 (UTC) Citing Dungeon magazine Hi there. The best way to cite Dungeon magazine is to create a citation template for the actual article you are citing. See Category:Dungeon citation templates and basically copy one of those ( is a good one) with the name of the article you want to cite. That way, if you don't supply an exact page number with your citation, the template knows the page range in the magazine, but you can still provide a page number for extra accuracy. See Baeniff Tor for an example of such a template in action. Fw190a8 (talk · ) 22:40, October 15, 2010 (UTC) Interlanguage links The de:1362 TZ is a link to the German version of this page. The link should be placed beneath the categories in an article. The wiki has German, Finnish and possibly other translations available. It's only relevant if there actually is a German translation of the page, of course, otherwise it will link to a page not found. Fw190a8 (talk · ) 09:32, October 16, 2010 (UTC) Quotes on reference names Hi - could you please put quotes around the names of the references you're writing? For example, rather than , it would be . Thanks! Fw190a8 (talk · ) 22:02, October 16, 2010 (UTC) :With regards to the benefit quoting ref names brings, it's a good point. To the wiki, it does make no difference. In HTML, the language used to make web pages on the Internet, the double quotes are used to surround attributes like this because it allows you to have spaces, punctuation and other characters inside the attribute (the reference name, in this case). The quotes would help in any situation where someone had cause to edit the name of your reference and introduced a character that might cause a problem. Of course, if they're editing the name of your reference, they might as well put the quotes around it at the same time anyway, but then again, someone might forget. It is a pretty minor thing, of course! ;) Fw190a8 (talk · ) 10:14, October 17, 2010 (UTC) Minus signs Hi - wanted to ask if you'd like to contribute to Forum:Consensus on minus signs as it appears there's some dispute over what formatting to use and I'd love to get it cleared up! Fw190a8 (talk · ) 16:11, October 18, 2010 (UTC) Page number for references Where possible, please try to provide the page number (and the edition, in the case of novels) for a reference. this edit to mythal suggests that the information is somewhere in Final Gate, but the reader is left to scour the entire novel to find out more about the statement or to verify its accuracy. Fw190a8 (talk · ) 18:54, October 19, 2010 (UTC) Notes vs references Good question. So the references section is for the inline references found in documents, such as: Elminster was a wizard. References I see the notes section as useful where notes on the reference material need to be made, such as: Elminster was a wizard. Notes Previous editions of the source material such as the Forgotten Realms Campaign Set mention Elminster is a fighter, but the 3rd edition source has been taken as canon in this article. References I think the use of the notes section is quite limited, as most references are self-explanatory. However, a while back, we did add a lot of older notes sections that should have really been named references instead, because the references we provide are a lot more than notes; they're concrete pointers to the source material and justification of the canon facts we present here. If you see any old sections called "notes" with a references tag in them, best to change them over to the references format I've presented above. There are also some articles with complicated footer sections involving references, sources, notes, etc, which are far too confusing, in my opinion. In time I want to draft together a standardised way of presenting footer sections on this wiki, because there isn't anything to help people right now. Fw190a8 (talk · ) 14:11, October 25, 2010 (UTC) Previous and next years on yearbox Great work on all the year-based articles. It's really helping to flesh out the chronological side of the wiki. Since you're now doing a lot of negative years, and there is not much recorded history for these years, I wanted to let you in on the more advanced side of the yearbox template. When editing, say, 1350 DR, there are likely to be articles for 1351, 1352, 1353, 1354, and 1355, and the template fills these in automatically. But, when editing, say, -4000 DR, nothing happened in -3999, -3998, -3997, -3996, or -3995. In fact, you can see from The Grand History of the Realms the five years following -4000 DR in which things actually did happen. If you look at the documentation on the template, it actually shows an example of how to set what these next 5 years in the list will be, and also what the previous 5 years will be. Although it takes more effort to put in the correct years into the template, it is infinitely more useful than having automatically generated links to -3999, -3998, etc, for which there are never likely to be articles. Fw190a8 (talk · ) 21:32, October 26, 2010 (UTC) Good question on in-environment vs. in-people. There's also in-migrations, which could cover the founding of a city. There are no hard-and-fast rules for that unfortunately. I guess it's a "do what makes most sense" situation right now. Also we might need to do something about the appearance of those section headers because they look a bit diabolical at the moment! Fw190a8 (talk · ) 22:00, October 26, 2010 (UTC) RE: Changes to Years Almost all of the new Year entries are from 2nd edition sourcebooks that got missed when Grand History was released. A lot of them are from Prayers from the Faithful which focuses mostly on the history of religious artifacts. Others are from Cloak & Dagger which deals with evil organizations, Vilhon Reach, Pirates of the Fallen Stars, Secrets of the Magister, etc. etc. I get less than 2 hours online a week and I'd rather be adding as much content as I can than listing sources too. Sorry if this is an inconvenience. - hashtalk 14:53, November 27, 2011 (UTC)